


More Than a Feeling

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [18]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: foreveragayicon on tumblr prompted: enemies to lovers au? :)





	More Than a Feeling

Everyone  _loved_ Bram Greenfeld.

That’s just how it was at work. Bram Greenfeld was the greatest boss ever. Somehow he’d scored the key holder position at their local drugstore where Simon worked after school.

The two of them were the only high-school seniors, surrounded by what seemed like a sea of children but were in reality, freshmen and juniors.

They all loved Bram and treated him like they’d known him all of their lives. Bram was the one who let them off work early and moved around shifts and helped people clean up.

He was the kindest person to every single fucking person at work.

Except for Simon.

Simon had no idea why Bram hated him. Simon was always the first person asked to pick up extra shifts or work overtime, and perhaps Bram never forced Simon to do anything and yes he was there working overtime as well but it wasn’t fair.

Simon knew he was being singled out and he didn’t know what he’d done to make Bram hate his guts. Which was why Simon wasn’t innocent in his responses, with occasional eye-rolls and sarcastic comments here and there.

Before they’d started working together Simon had always considered Bram to be one of the most gorgeous people he’d ever laid eyes on. That was still true, unfortunately, and Simon had to remind himself on a daily basis that the feelings between them would never be more than mild to moderate contempt.

* * *

This was the last straw.

Bram had given everyone except himself and Simon the cashier duties and limited them to working on restocking and working in the backroom. Simon decided it was time to stand up to him, and the worst case scenario would end up him being fired.

Simon thought it’d be a good riddance too, as he wouldn’t have to deal with Bram’s unreasonable hatred for him.

“Hey  _boss_ ,” Simon knew the word would upset Bram, as he had made it clear on orientation day that everyone call each other by their names.

Yet Bram had without fail always referred to Simon as  _Spier_. It was a silent and devious game they played with each other, both being aware of it yet refusing to outright act upon it. Until now.

“Yes, Spier?”

“I’d really appreciate it if I could work the registers,” Simon said, a considerable bite to his tone.

“Is there something wrong with the back room?” Bram asked without hesitation.

“Yeah, working here makes me feel nauseous,”

Bram huffed out a small laugh. “Nauseated,”

“Excuse me?” Simon asked, wondering what was so funny.

“It’s nauseated. Nauseous isn’t a word,” Bram explained.

“So it was your vast grammar knowledge that got you this job?” Simon replied back.

“You jealous?” Bram grinned.

“Not one bit. I never liked being a dictator,”

“That’s interesting. I didn’t think of myself as one,”

“They rarely do, instead they just force someone to work overtime and on weekends,”

Bram was about to respond, but Simon felt he’d already crossed the line and the words kept pouring out.

“And I’m not sure what I did to make you hate me but I can’t deal with it anymore,”

He was close to walking out when he heard a tiny whisper, in a tone so different than the usual commanding one. “I don’t hate you,”

Simon turned around and witnessed the last thing he expected to see. Bram Greenfeld was blushing. He was mumbling and stuttering and blushing and Simon couldn’t process what he was saying. He only caught a small phrase near the end,  _“t-to spend time with you…”_

“Wait a minute,” Simon held his hand up. “You did all that. Worked with me during late nights, kept me off the cash register and supervised my stocking techniques because you wanted to _spend time with me_?”

“And build up the nerve to ask you out,” Bram confessed.

“You thought that would work?” Simon asked, still surprised at how this shift was turning out.

Bram looked visibly upset and began shaking his head. “I know, it was stupid, but that was the only way I could talk to you without tripping over my own words,”

“Are you free after work?” Simon said after a second’s pause.

* * *

“Okay, mmph- as your boss I- I’m not so sure about workplace make-out sessions and…” Bram could barely get out a few words, as Simon kept kissing him.

“And?” Simon asked with a shy smile.

“And I can’t remember what I was about to say,”

Their date had actually gone amazing. Simon never met anyone he’d gotten along with so well, and he couldn’t believe that he’d ever thought he’d thought badly of Bram. The boy was sweet, there was no way about it.

He was caring and soft-spoken and one of the biggest nerds Simon had ever met. And Simon felt like he knew these things all along, it just took a while for his brain to catch up with his heart.


End file.
